


Fallen for You

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Elmer and Henry and Tommy boy have the wings, F/F, F/M, Jojo is an Angel, Katherine and Jack are angels, Kid Blink has the horns, NYC, Race is also a demon, SO MANY GAY, So does Sniper, So yeah, Spades just wants to live the best fallen life she can, Spot and Brooklyn are fallen angels, Spot and Race seem to have a relationship but its weird, Warrior is old and tired, a territoral demon, and crutchie, and the rest of the demons are, another story because my brain just cannot keep up with something, buttons is an angel, cuz he isn't just a sweet boy, except Warrior who is a demon, he can fuck u up, like the ratio of angels to demon ain't equal at all, most newsies are angels, mush, romeo - Freeform, s i g h, so are albert and finch, this is super gay, turf war between demons and fallen angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: Angels and Demons walk among us. That doesn’t mean it’s all fun and games though, vying for souls has always been dangerous and deadly. But what happens if a demon and angel fall in love? Yes, this is the classic cliche of angel x demon but guess what, NEWSIES.





	1. Demons and fallen angels, oh my!

Race stood on a street corner, half listening to a preacher scream how "Demons walk among us!" or some other nonsense that was ironically true. Watching the border was boring enough but this was the only type of rent payment Warrior took. The first time he'd brought money only to have it pushed back in his hands. "If ya want to live 'er so badly, just watch the border, make sure ain't nobody come through." The older demon told him, her deep brown eyes flickered for a second and Race caught a glimpse of her true eyes with black sclera and red iris. Then she adjusted her papes strap and left, going to sell somewhere in her territory. Then, they both worked as newsies, now they worked other jobs that paid better, Even more than a hundred and twenty years later, payment for living in Warrior’s territory was always the same. 

Warrior's territory was a decent size, not nearly as big as it used to be but it was okay. A good chunk of Brooklyn that didn't belong to the Fallen Angels of Spot Conlon. They weren't supposed to cross over to that part of Brooklyn but Race never followed the rules. When Sniper came to change shift, Race smiled and did exactly what Warrior always told him not to - walked right in Spot Conlon territory. 

"He'se gonna kill ya, Race," Sniper called from behind him, crossing his arms. 

"No, he ain't!" Race called back, grinning as he walked away. So sure, what he was doing might cause a little more than ruffled feathers. From what he’d heard from older demons, Race was getting pretty old himself since he’d arrived in the 1800s, that the turf war had been around as long as fallen angels and demons shared the earth. It was just the truth. If he was any other demon, he might be killed or worse, tortured with angel blades but he wasn’t any other demon, he was Racetrack Higgins. 

“Hey, Race,” said most fallen that he passed, having gotten used to this one demon. 

He’d smile and say a greeting back before carrying on his way. He was here to annoy and flirt the shit out of one angel in general. One called Spot Conlon who despite being a sworn enemy of demons was fucking cute as hell, And those muscles. Race could stare at them all day. So Race made his way to Spot apartment and waited for Spot’s shift at the docks to end. Since he had some time to chill, he let go of his glamour, his skin darkening to a nice red and his horns and tails showed up to. 

He didn’t hear Spot’s footsteps or the unlocking of the door but he did hear the quick curse from Spot’s throat and the sharp sound of a knife being thrown. He ducked and rolled on the floor. “What the hell, Spot?!”

“What the _fuck_ , Race??? What are ya doin’ in my apartment?!” The fallen angel yelled, shuffling in the room before his wings popped out in anger. He shut the door behind him and glared at the demon. “For fucks sake, put yer glamour on before anyone sees ya.” 

With little more than a grumble, Race’s glamour was back in place, his skin as pale as before and the horns and tail gone. Then he scrambled back on the couch, a damned smirk on his lips. “Miss me?” He flirted. It shamed Spot to know that his cheeks warmed as he removed his coat and hanged it up. 

“No.” He said. “Why would I?” 

“Well, it’s been two weeks! Or haven’t ya noticed?”

“Two weeks of glorious silence,” Spot grumbled, moving deeper in his apartment. 

Race huffed, puffing up his cheeks in annoyance. “Oh, Spotty. We both know ya’ve liked me since the first time ya saw me.” That was true despite Spot’s denial. 

“Shut up,” he grumbled, settling on the couch but refusing to look at the rather attractive demon. Race didn’t mind, the two of them had been dancing to this song and dance pretty much for the entirety of the time they’d known each other. 

“Tell me about yer week and I’ll tell ya about mine.” said the demon. The angel rolled his eyes and complied, telling Race about how the turf war was going, how many demons he’d punched, and complained about his job. When he was done, Race told him about his week, talking about his job, how he cheated at a local gambling den and got away with it, and the biggest gossip of the territory. “One of the eyes saw a hunter slip into the city the other day.” was the best news he had to offer Spot, the most helpful anyway. 

Spot’s dark eyes widen and his face paled slightly. “Yer kiddin’.”

Race shook his head. “Nope. Everyone’s on their guard. I’se say ya be careful out ‘here, Spotty. Hunters ain’t that picky anymore.” There was a time when hunters only hunted demons, a time that Warrior remembered better than Race did, but now they went after fallen angels too. Race was pretty sure some hunters were ballsy enough to go after actual angels, which was just an instant death wish. 

“What are ya, worried for mah boys?” There was a hint of a tease in Spot’s voice or Race thought so. 

He shrugged his shoulders, a little smile on his lips. “Hey, their leaders pretty cute.”

Spot’s cheeks reddened and he frowned. “Go to hell, Racer.” 

“Been there, done that. Got the postcard.” Spot huffed, rubbing his temples. Race gave a side glance to his watch and saw that Warrior would be expecting him soon. “Mmm, I’s gotta go,” He stood up, straightening his jacket. 

“Be careful out there,” Spot said as if he’d forgotten that Race was a demon he was supposed to despise. Maybe he did forget or maybe he cared about Race more than he let on. Spoiler alert, it was the latter. Mhm was he gay for Race Higgins but who isn’t. 

“I will! See ya, Spotty,” Race planted a quick kiss on Spot’s cheek and made a beeline for the dinner, running out of the building before he died. 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT-” Spot yelled after him but he didn’t follow him, instead, he rubbed his face and avoided looking up to the heavens. Yeah, this wasn’t a time to walk down memory lane. _Damn Higgins_. Spot thought with a bit of a growl, _why does that fucker ‘ave to be so cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhm. Starting right off with the gay. Next is a gay demon and a in denial bi angel. Doesn't that sound fun.


	2. I can show you the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is a seasoned demon that's been around for a while. Jack...Jack is new in town. Someone help this boy.

Davey was settled on the top of his apartment, watching the sunset. It never got old, no matter how many times he watched it. Sometimes Sarah or Warrior came up and watched it with him, the older demon sat in silence while his sister punched his shoulder and said something like 'you old sap' but both entertained his strange attachment to the sunset. He couldn't decide if he liked the color or just the idea of it. In Hell, time was fluid and weird but here? Davey knew when the day began and ended. It was nice. 

That's where he first saw him, watching the sunset. You see, my mom believes that sunbeams are staircases to Heaven and because I don't want to write about Jack Kelly crash landing somewhere like the absolute _dork_  that he is, the boy is taking the stairs. So Davey watched an angel step down next to him, wings and all, dark curls and brown eyes. He was good looking, that was sure. _Warrior was going to flip when she scents him but damn if he ain't cute_ but he didn't say that. Instead, he said, "Hey" like a goddamn idiot. 

"Hey..." The angel said back, looking around as the sunbeam receded back into the heavens, looks like he was here to stay. "This is New York...right?" 

"Yeah, welcome to Brooklyn," Davey said although he didn't have to help this angel. He was supposed to be trying and kill it or at least scare it off but he didn't. Davey wasn't sure why he'd scared off fallen angels before but there seemed to be something different with this angel. It was probably because he had his grace still. Or maybe it was just that Davey was really gay and this angel was cute as fuck. 

"All right, cool, great." The angel rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his right shoulder. He looked nervous but excited, his wings were still visible and slightly puffed out. 

Davey tilted his head, listening to how his piercing jingled against each other. Sarah forced him to get his ears pierced, two holes for both ears, but Davey liked wearing small hoops in them. "Is this....is this the first time you visited Earth?"  Dave got that feeling from the angel. He radiated the same energy that Sarah and he had when they left Hell forever, full of glee, nervous and anxious - scared just a little bit. They were stepping in a new world and sure, that was scary but _wow_  was it exciting! 

"Uh...yeah." said the angel, his wings puffed out even more with the small confession. His halo dimmed with...shame? Nervous?? Most fallen angels didn't have their halos anymore. It was blinding so Davey kept his eyes on the city below and was glad when it dimmed. So far, it hadn't seemed to burn him which was nice. "Is it that obvious?" 

"Yeah."

"Shit." the angel muttered, leaving Davey gaping that the angel _swore_. _So angels can swear. I thought just fallens did that._  "I just wanted some good references..." he half muttered to himself. 

Maybe he was nuts or crazy but that's when Davey said it - "If its any help, I can show you the city." Immeadily, he cursed himself because what the hell was he thinking? Leaving Warrior's territory with a hunter on the loose? That meant the possibility of death and even if there wasn't the hunter - Davey wasn't the best fighter and Spot Conlon's only exception was Race and there were other fallens territories and other more hostile demons. But Davey offered and watched the angels eyes fill with relief. 

"You will? Thank god," 

Davey got up. "You have hide those wings first. And that halo."

"Oh, yeah, right-" And they were gone and the angel looked normal. Still cute as fuck but less...angelic. Davey nodded his approval. "I'm Jack, by the way," The angel said as he followed Davey to the fire escape. 

"I'm Davey," He didn't bother to tell Jack his real name. David. No demon called him that and his mother was whiped thirty times for naming him such a _holy_  name and even on earth, he preferred being called the nickname everyone always called him, 'Davey' or 'Dave'. They climbed down the fire escape until they hit the street. "Come on, follow me," 

Davey weaved his way through the streets, teaching street smarts to an angel as if this day could get any weirder. They slipped into other territories and managed not to attract too much attention. "This is Spot Conlon's territroy. I don't think he'd kill you since you're an angel but don't be so sure," He whispered to the angel as they ducked down alleys to avoid some of Spot's eyes. Jack nodded and they moved out of the territory as quickly as they could. 

"So where we were...was that your territory?" 

Davey barked a laugh, _him_  owning with Warrior's territory? It was laughable. "Hell no. It belongs to a...a friend. She lets me live in it." 

"Another demon?" 

"Yeah. Don't let her see you, she'd probably kill you on sight." Jack nodded like that was reasonable which it was. From what Davey heard, Warrior used to be a general in Hell before she grew sick of the bloodshed and left, or so he'd heard but never from Warrior's own lips. Still, she'd kill Jack in a heartbeat. "Just avoid her if you want to live." 

They roamed the city, Davey giving the best tour he could while trying his most damn to stay alive and not ruffle any feathers with demons OR fallens. It seemed like Jack was having a good time while they tried not to die, Davey was having fun too - it felt more like a first date than anything but then he stopped dead in his tracks. "Alley, _now_." The words hissed out of his mouth and he pratically dragged Jack in the nearest alley, pushed him against the wall and kept his eyes focused on the entrance. 

"Wha-"

"Shut up." Davey hissed, pressing both of them against the wall. The stentch of death was undeniable. His mind ran a mile a minute as the hunter walked right past the alley, seeming not to notice the angel and demon hidden inside it. After a good two minutes of silence, Davey let his breath go. "Looks like they didn't notice us." He poked his head down and watched the hunter turn down Geneva street. 

"What was that about?" Jack asked as Davey pulled him out of the alleyway and had them heading in the opposite direction of the hunter. 

Davey took a deep breathe. "There's a hunter wandering around. They will defiently kill me and they might kill you. You have to be careful. Use those street smarts I've been teaching you." Jack nodded and Davey had them far away from that hunter. Hours past and it was that Davey noticed it was getting late. Warrior must be worried sick. "Oh shit, you have a place to go, right???" 

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I got a friend that stays here part time." 

"I'll walk you there," Turned out the friend lived in neutral territory, which was fine by Davey. He walked Jack to the building, even waiting in the lobby as Jack chatted with his friend over the intercom. He came back to Davey with a loose smile on his face. 

"Thanks for today," He said, that perfect smile dancing across his face, showcasing faint freckles. 

"Oh," Davey said, looking away to hide his blush, "It was nothing." Really, it was everything and now Davey was crushing on an angel. 

"So...will I see you again?"

"You might," Davey teased for no other reason than the fun of it. "Do you have a phone?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Not yet," 

"I'll give you my number when you do," Without a second thought, he took Jack's arm, wipped out a pen, and wrote down his phone number. "There! Just send me a text when you get your phone," he smiled. 

"Thanks, I'll....uh, text ya." Jack said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"I'll wait for it," Davey said, also blushing. There was some awkward silence with boht of them blushing like idiots in love. "I should....I should go," Davey said at last. 

"Yeah, yeah.....See ya soon?" offered Jack, his voice filled with hope.

"See ya soon," Davey repeated and slowly backed out of the apartment building. Carefully, he made his way back to Warrior's territroy, making sure not to catch any spies of fallens or other demons. Sure, it might have been easier to try a telportation spell but Davey was still iffy at them and didn't want to end up somewhere that might get himself killed. Like Spot Conlon's bedroom or the hunter's shower. It was better that he just walked like a normal human being. He made his way up to the apartment he shared with several other demons and slipped in. 

"Hey...Warrior," Davey said as he walked in the apartment. Sitting at the bar was the older demon and basically his landlord/mom. When they first arrived, Warrior announced that Davey was 'her son' and Sarah was 'her daughter'. Davey and Sarah just decided to roll with it and accept their new mom. 

That night, Warrior looked tired, her glamour was off for some reason and her wings tucked in tight against her back, a piece of cake in front of her was half eaten. Davey couldn't blame her, chocolate cake at 2 am was great. "Davey, do ya have any idea what time it is?" She sounded motherly at that moment, her voice thick with worry. His heart twinged with guilt. Race was the one that vanished randomly, Davey was not. 

"Sorry, I went out for a walk and lost track of time," That was true although it wasn't _the entire truth._ To avoid more lying, Davey moved on. "War, I saw that hunter." This got her attention, she looked at him and he watched as her eyes turned from normal to the black sclera and red iris. 

"Where." was all she said. 

"Geneva Street," he said and she was up in an instant. He watched her gather her weapons, mostly knives and at least two guns. She tightened the shealths on her arms and slide the knives in, then hide the guns in their holsters, both at her shoulders. He made himself useful by grabing her hunting jacket. "Good luck," He told her as she nodded and left. That hunter was going to be dead by morning, Warrior knew how to turn the hunters into prey. 

So he cleaned up the cake and went to take a shower to scrub away the angel scent. He hoped by the time Warrior got back that it was all gone. Because he knew she'd never approve of Jack or Davey's crush on him. Never. He thought about it as he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Fuck," he muttered and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this chapter breaks a lot of rules. Davey is the experienced STREET SMARTS boi and Jack isn't. Davey is a demon with piercings. Yes. I know and I live for it. Also this is the last day I can sing "Trapped were there ain't no future, even at 17" because...tomorrow I turn 18. And I'm pretty pissed.


	3. You’re lucky you’re cute or else I’d let you bleed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demoness passed out bleeding on Spades doorstep. What happens next, we shall see.  
> -  
> Spades isn’t mine, she belongs to StariNights or @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on Tumblr. You should check her out, she’s awesome.

She screamed as the knife went in her back, narrowly missing her wing but it gave her opportunity. A quick turn, her claws sinking in the hunters throat and a quick _rip_ ceased to end the fight, splattering her clothes in blood and the rest of her too. She dropped the body, breathing heavy and Warrior slumped  against the alleyways wall. Blood dripped down her shoulders and soaked in her clothing. “ _Shit_ ” she muttered under breath but Warrior pushed herself off the wall and left the alley.

She was too tired to put up a glamour. _Too weak,_ her brain reprimanded her but she kicked herself for it. Police officers were more of her worry but thankfully, the humans glanced at her and crossed the street. She made her way to her next destination, one she _knew_ she should have dealt with before the hunter. A angel had settled in her territory, fallen or not she did not care. She just needed it to _get out_ even if she had to kill it.

The scent hanged loose in the air, enough for Warrior to follow. Her voice in her head nagged her, _go get stitched up first. You’re still bleeding!_ It reminded her but Warrior pressed on. The scent led her to a decent apartment building, the floor dotted with her blood as she walked up the stairs to the apartment. She slammed her fist on the door, over and over, too tired to kick the door down. The floor was moving and her vision was red, her back still gushing blood from the wound and she desperately wanted to crawl home and heal but she had to get this done first. She had to.

~

Spades was pleased with herself. It felt like finally, _finally_ her life was going smoothly- finally getting on track. She’d just scored a nice apartment with manageable rent. So after a little celebration with Spot, she was napping lightly on her couch, her wings spread slightly and as comfortable as can be. Then the banging started, a loud, hard sound that shook her out of sleep. “Jeez! I’m a’ comin’!” She shouted, walking to the door as the banging continued. She opened the door, “What the Hell-” And she stopped and stared.

On her doorstep was a raging, blooded demoness in all her unholy glory. Wings, horns, and a tail were all present and her her hands, clawed and bloody. “Get the fuck out,” the demoness hissed, blood dripping from some wound that Spades couldn’t see. She blinked again and was unsure she was seeing this correctly but the demoness did not vanish.

“What?! No, fuck no!” Spades sputtered, even though this demoness was good looking, despite all the blood, she had no right to tell Spades to get out, who did she think she was?!!!

“ _Get out!_ ” The demon snarled again, her gaze ferocious but then something changed. Her eyes glanced over and her knees buckled. Spades jumped back as the demoness collapsed on the door, blood gushing from a wound or two on her back.

For a minute, Spades just stared. “Of course this would happen, nothing can be easy,” she mumbled as she pulled the demoness deeper in her apartment and hefted her up on couch facedown. She ran first to the door to shut it quickly and then to the kitchen to get scissors and her first aid kit. It may seem odd to us to help a random stranger that I just yelled at her to ‘get out’ but Spades was used to weird.

  
_She’s pretty cute_ said the gay in Spades mind as she took in the demon. Her skin danced with freckles and old scars, her hair was a beautiful brown, and her wings were fascinating. Everything was fascinating, Spades hadn’t seen a demon this close unless she was helping Spot in a tight spot (ha!). “Focus, Spades,” she muttered and picked up the scissors, beginning to cut away the demoness shirt so that she could see what she was working with.

A shuttered breath left her lips as she looked at the blooded back and the gushing wound of the demoness. “Who did this to you?” She asked the sleeping demoness as she began to work, applying  pressure to the wound and when it finally stopped, she began cleaning away the blood. In the end, it needed stitches, ones Spades managed as best as she could. She wrapped it up with cotton bandages and tied them, sighed as the work was done at last. She stumbled to her kitchen, first washing off the scissors and all her instruments in hot water before scrubbing her hands clean of blood. After getting a cup of coffee, she went back to cover the demoness with a blanket, then Spades sat in a chair and waited for her unwelcome guest to awake from their slumber.

It was many hours when the demoness awoke. Spades drank two cups of coffee in the hours, admires the demoness, and tried her best not to gay panic. She failed at the last bit a lot but anyway, she jumped up as the demoness tried to rise and an unholy sound escaped her mouth. “Oh no- don’t do that!!!”

“I told you to get to get out,” the demoness hissed and Spades forced herself to ignore it as she pushed the demon down, being careful of the wrapped up wounded.

“Yeah, and I told you to fuck off.” The demon hissed again, seeming to accept defeat and stop moving but continued to glare at her. “Who even are ya to tell me to leave?”

“You are in my territory.”

“Ya territorial little shit,” Spades muttered, “well, I’m stayin’ and ya are too until that wound heals.” She told the pouting demoness.

“I-”

“No! No! Ya are stayin’! No complaining!” The demoness huffed and set her head on the couch. Perhaps she was too tired to tired to argue. Her wings were spread out as if in her attempt to not put pressure on the wound. “Who...who stabbed ya?”

The demon turned her head, looking at her with eyes of black sclera and red iris. “A hunter. I took care of him,” She smiles, a flash of sharper than normal teeth but it didn’t seem to mean to intimate her, it was simply a smile. “Why did you help me?” She asked, her smile gone and a look of curiosity laced her face.

Spades shrugged. “What was I to do with the body?” Add in the fact she was cute. The demoness laughed, her tail whipping her and there similar to a dogs tail. 

“Ya ain’t bad for a fallen angel,” the demoness said the sentence as if it was the greatest compliment in the world. And perhaps to her, it was.

“Thank ya,” There was a small silence with both watching each other. “I’m Spades,”

“Warrior,” the demoness admitted. “They call me Warrior,” And that was a start to a...a very interesting relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s my birthday!!! I’m 18. Officially older than all of the Newsies!! How does it feel?? Ugh, pretty much the same as being 17.


End file.
